random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daisy56
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Random-ness Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey! I'm here! Raya 20:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC) i did i created the dragon warriors just to say ~ferbluver it wont let me upload a .bmp and are the three of us admins? - Febluver (Give up? Give up? The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere 11 mins) 23:57, March 15, 2010 (UTC) how dare u! u have descraced me u said we were all in this togather me u and raya well i guess i was wrong u not giving me permission to edit anything hers an example of leaving me out: in the blog the start of randomness u just say the start of randomness. Daisy, Raya, etc., nothing about me in it and we were in it together! - Febluver (Give up? Give up? The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere 11 mins) 00:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) FerbFletcherNo.1 19:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) my entry to the logo competition RE: Your User Page How do you feel insulted? --J. Severe: A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time. 14:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) And I'm the randomest GUY you'll ever meet. J. Severe: A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time. 21:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) When I get 5 total edits, can I be an admin? I have 4 now. AgentP 19:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) wolfie =Pictures? I'm not sure how to get pictures working. Assuming that you do, can you help? Lost in Ferb-Land... 02:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S my signature link never works for some reason, just ignore that. I don't know how to upload them at all! Lost in Ferb-Land... 03:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights? Why hey Daisy56, I've done alot of work trying to build up your new wiki. You could see some of my contributions on the MyHome page. So I came to ask, may I have admin rights? I could expand the wiki much more if I had admin rights. Please reply on my talk page. Random Kid 03:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Where have you been for the last 6 days? I swear, I even blocked myself for a minute, that's how crazy it is over here! Fried chicken 00:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII this iz coolzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 23:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) CWACOM Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs was awesome! I watched it this afternoon after school! Flint Lockwood "No, Steve! We both know how you get around gummi bears!" Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm.....I've got nothing. I'm new to the wiki (but not to the whole Wikia thing), but I can't think of anything......ya know......random. Is there anything I can do? --Bessie84 17:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Question Ok I know people on the P&F website are all IM AN ADMIN and whatnot, my question is how do you become an admin? Do you have to make like so many edits? or is it a spechel privlige (that because of my randomness would prevent me from EVER being one on the cannon P&F LOL) I just thought id ask you because you... kinda made this wiki and all! Someone filled my Bagpipes with Jello! and it's not even GRAPE! Team Doofenshmirtz 22:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Could I be an Admin on this Wiki? I think I could help improve this wiki (Example: I think I could more easly help this wiki get a paper going). It is up to you! (dur!) (if you dont reply I will understand!) Team Doofenshmirtz 15:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) signature 1. How often do you change your signature? It seems like every time you make an edit, you have a new signature! 2. Do you know where everyone is? Check this out and please help! Oh, and add Iloveferb34's name to that list of users to contact. Thanks! Washington Nationals in World Series vs. Tampa Bay Rays 21:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) New Admins I think Random #1 and Random #2 should become admins. I don't have the power to make them admins, so could you do that please? Washington Nationals in World Series vs. Tampa Bay Rays 14:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I've Returned... (gasp, gasp) Daisy you won't BELIEVE what I've been through. You see, there's a reason that I haven't been able to edit on this wiki. It's a long story actually. So I guess I won't have time to tell it to you. But I'll get started on that Short Story as soon as I can! You can bet on it! YAY your back!!! (hugs RK) oh.. you dont know who I am... well this is awakward! I am Team Doofenshmirtz! nice to meet you! Team Doofenshmirtz 14:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey! DAISY! I'm back! I missed you soooooooo much! PLEASE DON'T BLOCK ME!!! Oh man. That was a looooooooooong three days... Yakko question Do you think we should do a Vote for random of the month thing? I was thinking we could do something like random pic of the month, random word of the month (or phrase) ect.. Let me know what you think Team Doofenshmirtz 03:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Dis is for you! Here's an "idea-r" I had for the logo. EXCEPT! You (pweasies?) have to make it a GIF (clear background) first. Here you go! I’m Yakko Warner, Super Genius: Yakk to me See What I Have To Yakk About Re: Your message Ok, sure. Annd thanks for the welcome. :) What do we exactly DO here? P&I4EVAH! 23:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well I made a P&F Style Q&A. How's that? P&I4EVAH! 00:06, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Urgent!!!!!!!! Ok so I think I can get this gazzette thing going tonight but I need like you to write an article about how you are the founder of the wiki and just explaneing things (or whatever you want to say LOL) but I need it by tomorrow morning if I am going to get it sent out (unless you just want me to wait till next month) Team Doofenshmirtz 21:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC){Alberts only fangirl..}{Flint you have a call!} Ok sure! Can we send the gazzette a week later (the 7th) for this month just because I figured it out so late? (after this month we can send them on the first) Team Doofenshmirtz 22:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC){HAPPY B-DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!} Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!!! (singing) Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy biirrrtthhhdaaayy Daisy56! Happy birthday to you!!!!!!!! Smile because you are happy Happy Birthday, Nurse Daisy! YW+D: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Daisy! Happy birthday to yooooooooooooooou!!!! Love, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot! Happy Birthday by Wakko "" What Yakko said. Issue 1 Check Out Season 5! Season 5 of the Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki! You're welcome! It's awesome and very interesting! Ask Daisy You won the poll!! :D I have a question, Who is your favorite powerpuff girl and why? Team Doofenshmirtz 19:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Issue 2 Issue 3 Question Heey! I have a question. As you may (or may not) know I did a self-nomonation for Beuro ststus. The voteing lasted till the 31st and I got 1 Support (from Wakko) and no oppose. So here is my question, is that enough to make me beuro? Team Doofenshmirtz 17:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Issue 4 Issue 5 Hi Hello Daisy, I'm sad that Seddie Lover's gone. (*snuff*) It's sooo hard! YO where r the user boxes?Jathew's in the house! 16:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Jathew's in the house! ~~ ~ What did I do? I didn't use the Amulet after the... er... dispute. I'll edit the Negative Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! special to not include it. Okay? -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) PS. I don't always use other Wikis for this purpose. I just had to clear this up. Sorta. Oh. That was pretty stupid. I'll replace it with the Ultimate Power. Well, when my block expires. Anyway, why didn't you put your message at the bottom? It showed up above an old message. -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Snow-Woman She's my sister, so don't think I'm sockpuppeting. -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 16:26, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Power I'll replace the AstroAmulet, which you changed to "universe's greatest power," with the Ultimate Power when my block expires. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight I saw a spotlight (or whatever those other-wiki ads on the bottom are called) for this wiki. Did you make it? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Do you use Deviant art? i saw your profile pic an dim like woah! Deviant art ~Elviaalova~ Hi!Could you visit the new wiki i created,Klonoa Fanon Wiki?SonicAndKnuckles 00:10, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Deactivating Hiya Daisy. I haven't used my account in forever and unfortunatly it's too late to pick up from where I left off. However, lately someone has found a way to mess with my userpage and it's kind of annoying being sent emails all the time telling me that an unidentified user has done something stupid to my page. I figure the best way to deal with this problem is to simply deactivate my unused account so we can all move on with our lives. I have no idea how though so if you could point me in the right direction I'd greatly appreciate it. :) Random I'm actually serious, but when I'm off the leash, I go RANDOM!!!! So please tell me, why does this look like Disney, when it's a random wiki?AnyGuy 01:37, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Banana smoothie and admin Can I haz a banana smoothie? i will eat a purple skittle if you do. ENGLISH TRANSLATION: Can I be an admin? I will be your best friend if you make me one Autoblocked On fanon, since you blocked my sister with the autoblock setting, I'm also blocked. Could you please change the settings? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 22:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi. I'm Josh. So you created the wiki. You rock then for coming up w/ the idea! Peace! :) User:MrJoshbumstead